Une lettre pour toi
by Princess-Canada
Summary: J'espère que cette lettre répondra à tes questions à propos de ce que je pense de toi. France X Canada sur leurs relation père/fils


Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu n'as pas eu peur.

Tu étais fragile, mais fort en même temps. Tu n'avais pas peur de l'inconnu.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur que je sois chez toi?, je t'avais demandé.

Car vous m'avez l'air d'être une bonne personne!, tu m'as répondu avec un petit et simple sourire qui m'as changé en un instant.

Ce que tu m'avais dit n'était pas quelque chose que l'on dit souvent à propos de moi. Les autres pays me traite de pervers, il ne comprenne pas que je suis le pays de l'amour. Ma langue a, pendant longtemps, été considéré comme celle de la noblesse. Même les rois d'Angleterre parlaient le français. Toi qui était si petit, tu t'es laissé approcher et j'ai fais de toi ma colonie. Même si je n'étais pas là souvent, tu m'attendais patiemment et tu m'accueillais avec ton merveilleux sourire en me disant :

Bonjour papa, je suis content que tu sois venu me rendre visite.

Papa.

Ce mot qui sortait de ta bouche était magique et m'apaisait de tout le poids des guerres qui font rages en Europe. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu me voyais comme ton père plutôt qu'un frère. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus fiable pour être père. Avec ma réputation, les autres pays s'inquiétaient pour toi sans te connaître. Peut-être que pour toi cela ne faisais que nos rendre plus proche et te donnais espoir que je reviendrais plus vite te voir.

Tu grandissais à chaque fois que je te revoyais. Tu devenais plus fort, mais tu avais toujours l'air fragile. Si on te serrait fort dans nos bras, on aurait peur que tu te brise en millier de morceau comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Un jour, ton grand frère Amérique voulait plus de territoire et il t'a demandé le tien, mais tu ne t'es pas laissé faire à sa grande surprise, tu l'as repoussé en lui faisant comprendre que tu nr lui donnerais rien. Malheureusement, il s'est plain à l'Angleterre et a décidé de nous déclaré la guerre, la Guerre de Conquête. Tu te battais avec toute ton âme pour vaincre ton propre frère. Moi et Arthur étant ennemi de toujours, nous nous battions pour deux choses : le territoire en Europe et les colonies. Leurs armées étaient trop nombreuses, j'ai décidée de pensée à toi. À la fin, j'aurai pu te laissé battre avec ton sang, mais j'ai préféré capitulé pour te protégé. La dernière chose que tu m'as dite :

Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je vais bien aller. Tu as capitulé pour me protégé et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Au revoir papa, j'espère te revoir bientôt. Tu vas me manquer énormément.

Tu as voulu caché ta peine mais je pouvais voir derrière le masque que tu t'étais mis. Je sais que sous la tutelle d'Arthur tu as eu beaucoup de problème. Ta langue, ta religion et tout le reste de l'héritage que je t'ai donné ont été au cœur des débats. Alfred n'as pas eu se qu'il voulait alors il t'a envoyé une lettre pour te convaincre de le joindre dans sa déclaration d'indépendance. Angleterre le savait que ton frère essaierait de te faire joindre sa cause, donc il t'a donné le droit sur tout se qu'il tolérait et a agrandit on territoire. Puisque tu ne lui avais pas répondu, il prit Montréal et s'en alla pour prendre Québec. C'est la seule fois, sans compter les deux guerres mondiale, que tu t'es battu avec Arthur. Vous avez repoussé ton frère et repris tout se qui ''vous'' appartenaient.

Après qu'Alfred ait gagné son indépendance, il a enlevé tout se qui t'avais donné. Tu as réalisé qu'il t'avait utilisé au fil du temps. Tu as donc déclaré une guerre qui a duré un an, la Guerre des Patriotes. Même si tu n'as gagné qu'une de tes quatre grandes batailles, tu n'abandonnais pas et tu lui as montré que tu ne te laisseras plus jamais faire. Il a réessayé de t'assimilé une seconde foi, sans succès dans le Québec. Tu as réussis à te créer une économie prospère, mais tu as eu plusieurs problèmes. Finalement, tu es devenu indépendant d'Angleterre le 1er juillet 1867 grâce à l'Acte de l'Amérique du Nord Britannique quand Québec, Ontario, Nouvelle-Écosse et Nouveau-Brunswick ont décidé de s'unir pour que tu puisses devenir un pays. Même s'il l'on fait dans leurs propre intérêt, surtout Québec, ils ont pensé qu'il était possible pour eux de s'allier malgré leurs différences.

La première fois que te t'ai revu, après que tu sois passé dans les mains des anglais, c'était pendant la première guerre mondial. Ton frère a beau se venté d'avoir été le héro, mais d'après moi tu es le héro. Pendant les deux guerres tu as sauvé les fesses de l'Angleterre en te battant et en lui fournissant tout se qu'il avait de besoin. Tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas hésité à te battre dans le territoire même d'Allemagne.

Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus le petit garçon qui m'attendait sagement. Même si tu es invisible l plupart du temps je sais que tu es l'un des meilleurs pays sur notre belle planète. Quand je rappelle aux autres qui tu es, tu me regarde et me fais le merveilleux sourire que j'aime tant voir sur ton visage. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu m'as dit la plus belle des choses que j'ai pu entendre :

Merci pour tout se que tu as fais et que tu fais encore pour moi. Je t'aime papa.

Et tu es parti. Je ne pouvais pas répondre tellement que j'étais surpris. Sache que cette lettre n'est que la version longue de se que je voulais te dire. Ce n'est que pour te dire que même quand je n'étais pas là, j'étais au courant de se que tu vivais. Peut importe la langue, l'anglais ou le français, la religion, protestant ou catholique, que tu as. Peut importe le nom que tu porte, Nouvelle-France, _Province of Quebec_, Haut et Bas-Canada, Canada-Uni ou Dominion du Canada. Tu as fais de moi le père le plus fière, car n'importe qui voudrais avoir un fils comme toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon petit ange, tout se qu'il a de plus parfais dans se monde. Tu es Matthieu Williams, mon fils que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Ton papa,

Francis Bonnefoy , République française

Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. Je l'ai écrite pour faire une révision pour mon examen final d'histoire. J'ai décidé de la publié.

Si vous avez des question, n'hésité pas je vais vous expliqué du mieux que je peux!

Princess-Canada~


End file.
